


Mellitus

by crowbeau



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dragon!Kamui, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbeau/pseuds/crowbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui has been feeling strange lately and chalks it up to his dragon roots calling out during mating season. Frustrated by his constant mood swings and irritability, the prince has to decide if he's willing to continue to suffer through the pain or give in and swallow his pride. (Obviously it's the second one because let's be real).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> im new here and so here's my first contribution to the hell that is Fe:if
> 
> (Note: the title of this piece "Mellitus" is latin for being "sweet like honey.")

It had begun nearly two months ago.  Kamui’s violent mood swings and testy attitude and sudden bouts of depression had drawn the attention of everyone in camp.

No one had dared to speak to him directly of it though Ryouma and Marx were careful to maintain control over the war plans so as not to provoke Kamui further.  Even in his position as their leader—the force that had joined Nohr and Hoshido together—he happily relinquished the power to his brothers.

Aqua was the one who came to visit him on that day.  She had been with Joker in the wheat fields and they were discussing their childhoods, comparing stories.  The songstress seemed to be the only one—other than Kamui of course—who Joker cared enough to tolerate.

        “Kamui,” she had said when she arrived in his chambers.

He had not invited her into the treehouse and yet she appeared all the same, as was her way.  Joker had left her to attend to duties elsewhere and Kamui was spared any embarrassment.  Joker had come to observe him over the past few months and he had silently disapproved of Kamui’s slow descent into madness.

_Not that I can help it, of course.  But I can’t very well tell him that, now can I?_

 

        “You must try _something_ ,” Aqua said to the prince, not unkindly.

There was force in her voice though and Kamui rested his head against his desk face and let out a groan.

        “Aqua,” was his reply, “I’ve taken every concoction and elixir that Sakura and Elise can procure.  Nothing has changed.”

        “Maybe it isn’t an ailment,” Aqua said, more to herself than to Kamui.

He lifted his head at that, ruby gaze settling on her.  An uncomfortable heat was pooling in his stomach and the feeling was becoming more common as of late, much to his chagrin.

        “Perhaps it is your draconic blood,” the songstress proposed, idly throwing out ideas.

It was, of course it was.  Had he the energy to spare, Kamui would have yelled at himself.

        “It is,” Kamui said softly.

Aqua was drawn to his side, mistaking his embarrassment for hurt.  He lifted a hand to stop her, “Please don’t come closer.”  
She studied him for a moment, as though weighing how ignoring his command would play out.  Having come to her conclusion, she stayed put.

        “I think I’m…” the prince trailed off and his face heated.

 _In heat,_ he was going to say.  The stupidity of the statement made him falter and he couldn’t push the words past his lips.

Joker knocked at the door and Kamui let out a defeated groan.  He couldn’t stand to be close to the butler right now.

But he didn’t get a chance to tell Aqua.  She was already absconding from the scene.

_Damn._

        The aching need in the pit of Kamui’s stomach didn’t pass with Aqua’s departure.  She had smelled like spring flowers and lemon tea.  And her songstress dress would have been so easy to move aside.  Kamui could have easily had his way with her.

 _Don’t think that,_ he chided.  She was his friend, not his fuck tool.

Kamui had thought—foolishly—that it was only the women in camp who had an effect on him.  That had been a wrong assessment, of course.  His primal need to take a mate seemed to extend to everyone in camp.

Aqua, Cyrus, Felicia, and Suzukaze were the ones who were closest to him.  If he made one misstep, they would surely realise what was happening and although Kamui wanted help—relief, really—he was not prepared to sacrifice his pride.  Or his friendship, for that matter.

Joker cleared his throat once to announce his entry.

_Joker._

Kamui had forgotten the volatile butler on his mental list of close comrades.  Joker was always holding Kamui at a fair distance, unlike the others, and so forgetting about him was easy.

It was cruel.  To both of them.

The butler smelled of lavender soap and steel.  There was only the faintest tinge of sweat smell mixed in and Kamui’s nostrils flared.  Joker smelled so distinctly _human_.

        “My Lord,” said Joker, finally, violet eyes scanning the prince’s chambers.

They were in disarray, of course, given Kamui’s distressed mental state. 

 

The prince had holed up in his quarters these past few days, finally finding it unbearable to be around the rest of the army.  He didn’t want to go to the war meetings.  Seeing the others meant smelling them and hearing the lull of their voices and getting stupidly drunk off their pheromones.  Pheromones that Kamui had never sensed until a few months ago.  Now it was the sole thing that occupied his mind.

        “I know the room’s messy, Joker,” Kamui said, right to the desk face.

He didn’t want to look at the butler.  He wanted him to leave.

        “My Lord,” Joker said in a voice that hinted at his disapproval.

He wouldn’t openly declare it, no, but Kamui was well-attuned (now more than ever) to all of Joker’s feelings.  They were flowing freely off him like smoke.

The prince lifted his head for a moment only to let his forehead fall against the desk face, hard.  The pain was instantaneous and did nothing to quell the rising fire within him.

Joker came to his side and took Kamui’s hand, “What’s gotten into you, My Lord?”

 

His scent was overwhelming.  The concern in his violet eyes and the way that the sunlight poured through the narrow window and lit the butler’s silver hair was alluring.  His pale porcelain skin was unmarked, thin lips slightly open with worry.  He was stupidly submissive and performed every task asked of him with delicate precision.

 _The perfect mate,_ Kamui realised.

And then he was sickened by the unbidden thought.  He felt embarrassment flush his cheeks.

It was too much.

It was too much and Kamui was so tired of fighting.  If he had to surrender his pride to someone, wouldn’t the best person equipped be Joker?

 

Joker had never touched him as casually as he did now.  In fact, Joker hardly moved to touch Kamui at all.  His gauntleted fingers came coldly—they were blessedly cold—to cup the prince’s face carefully.

        “Everyone is concerned,” he said with a softness that Kamui did not associate with him, “and I—as your servant—wish for nothing more than to help you.”

 

It was like an invitation.  It hadn’t been one.  Kamui knew it but he leaned up and put his lips against Joker’s anyway.

The arousal was instant.  It was as though Kamui had built up a dam within himself over those past few months and now suddenly, it was bursting open.

The prince deepened the kiss and his hands came around Joker’s wrists, holding the butler in place.  Joker wouldn’t fight him, even if this wasn’t what he wanted; even if this act disgusted him.

But it didn’t.  He pushed closer to Kamui with a desperation that the prince had never seen from him.  Joker was opening his mouth and moving Kamui’s face closer.

It was as though he were wordlessly conveying “More of this.  Give me more of this.  I’m willing.”

Kamui didn’t have the strength to resist even if he had wanted.  He hadn’t.

The prince trailed his tongue along the rows of Joker’s perfect teeth, feeling up the butler’s tongue with his own.  Joker let out the beginnings of a needy moan.

 

Kamui finally jerked away for a breath, releasing his grip on Joker’s wrists to wipe his face on the back of his hand.

It wasn’t very noble of him.  Then again, neither was the force with which he’d just kissed his servant.

Joker was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

        “I-I’m sorry,” Kamui said, regaining some bit of sense and modesty, “I…”

The butler blinked slowly, as if someone were connecting circuits to light a lightbulb.  And light it did.

        “I should’ve realised,” Joker said quietly, ever so quietly, “you’re in heat.  Everyone in camp seems to have simultaneously forgotten that you’re a dragon.”

Kamui flushed a deep red.

 

        “How long has this been going on?” Joker asked, as though the previous engagement hadn’t happened.

This would not have been a problem, of course, had it not worsened the fire within Kamui.  He wanted to shove the servant against the wall and take him without an ounce of class.

It was unbefitting of a prince and Kamui knew it.  But his thoughts were flying in a whirlwind revolving around sexual fantasies involving his friends—that was totally fucked up—and all reason and logic had been ditched the moment that the prince had chosen to drag Joker into this.

_I made out with my servant.  And he liked it._

That might not have been quite right.  Joker may not have liked it.  But he certainly wanted it.

        “Two months, since I started feeling…”

How did he feel?

Abused, betrayed, _harmed_ by his own body against his will.

Joker stared at him with a mixed look that held signs of obvious congrats but also of frustration.  Kamui didn’t understand the frustration part.

        “You could’ve…” the butler let his sentence trail off into the silence, seeming to think better of whatever he was going to say.

Kamui felt his entire body throb.  It was a full-blown arousal that he had never experienced.  Everything up until now—he realised with icy fear—had just been a taste of what it would feel like.

Sure his senses had been heightened and occasionally he would go berserk and his draconic rage would give him an unruly set on antlers but this…

This was fucking unbearable.

So badly, Kamui needed a release.  But Joker just stood there, pondering his master being in heat.

Kamui licked his lips and found that they tasted like Joker.  He wanted to yell in defeat.

       

“So have you even attempted to remedy this?” Joker asked.

He was in no hurry. 

Kamui was in a _horrendous_ hurry.

Maybe if he could just get Joker out of the room, he could pump himself until climax.  That hadn’t worked in the past but Kamui was at the point of giving up entirely; he’d try anything.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focus on Joker.

_Focus on Joker._

Gods, he didn’t want to.

        “Have I attempted-?  No, I didn’t even realise that was the problem until Aqua suggested it earlier!” Kamui finally replied hotly.

The butler frowned at him, “Are you planning to stay holed up in the treehouse until this passes?”

Kamui looked at him hopefully, “It passes?”

Joker gave him a blank look, “I have no idea.”

The prince let out a growl of anger.  He couldn’t fight this forever and yet he also couldn’t face-fuck his servant. 

Face-fuck?  Did he want to face-fuck Joker?

The thought made him pause and with a sickening realisation the answer was a definitive: yes.

_I want to face-fuck Joker._

And it was completely and utterly true.  Kamui wanted to do more than that, he wanted to ravage the man.  He wanted to hear Joker’s mewls and moans of pleasure.  He wanted it so much that it scared him.

_Damn._

        “Shall I find you a suitable stable girl?” Joker asked with such blatant disinterest that Kamui was taken aback.

Annoyance flared up within the prince and he shook his head ferociously.

        “I don’t want a fuck tool,” he said steadily.

_I want someone close to me.  I want to be intimate with a friend, a lover.  I don’t want some, some…_

He was getting riled up.  Kamui knew the signs as they crashed down upon him like heavy waves but he was powerless to stop it.  His emotions were getting the better of him again.

His wings snapped out and his tail flicked into existence, whipping dangerously back and forth across the dusty flooring.

Kamui threw himself gingerly from the desk chair onto his bed in one easy swoop of ultimate defeat.

Joker stared at him.

        “Does that usually happen?” the butler was trying to keep his cool composure but Kamui saw through it.

He lifted his clawed hand and stared at it, vaguely aware of his disgusting half-transformation.  He could feel the weight of his antlers.  He turned to lay on his side with his back to the butler.

        “It does sometimes,” Kamui admitted, “more often now.  I’m too weak to keep it in line.  The primal instinct…”

He glanced away, embarrassed.  The prince had never envisioned that he would be having this conversation with Joker.

With _Joker_.

        “And to satiate it,” the butler said, coming to sit down at the edge of the bed, “you think you need to mate?”

Kamui shrugged helplessly and folded his wings behind his back for some semblance of normalcy.

        “I don’t know, Joker,” he said finally.

His voice broke when he said the butler’s name.

        “I don’t know anything and there’s no one to ask and I’m afraid,” Kamui said, suddenly letting loose his closest thoughts.

Why had he done that?  Why had he let Joker see him so pathetically vulnerable?

        “Do you mind if I touch them?” the butler asked hesitantly.

He seemed unbothered by the development and Kamui’s admissions. 

The prince shrugged in response, “I don’t mind.”  


        Joker studied the prince’s tail, watching the tip flick back and forth in an irritated motion against the flooring.  He reached out carefully and touched the scales. 

Kamui felt the fire within himself blaze uncontrollably.  He was going to lose it.  Had his newly found appendage become a sensitive spot?

He hadn’t recognised it as a weakness when he was transformed during battle.

Joker traced the scaled lining up to where it met with the rest of Kamui’s back.  He touched the place where human became dragon and the prince let out a sensual growl at the back of his throat.

        “Does it feel weird here?” the butler asked, gripping the beginning of Kamui’s tail with more force.

The prince curled in on himself, not trusting his voice to answer.  Joker was stroking the place thoughtfully.

Kamui summoned his courage and turned to stare up at where Joker sat next to him, “It’s sensitive.”

Without any warning, the butler yanked hard on the tail, keeping eye contact with the prince.  Kamui bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping.

There was a mix of surprise and need in the prince’s eyes.

Joker—more in fascination than in anger—stroked Kamui’s tail before yanking it again.

This time, Kamui was unprepared for the mixed treatment and a pained noise escaped him.

 

        “Joker,” Kamui breathed, dropping his gaze hurriedly, “stop.”  
His voice was barely more than a whisper.

The butler watched him curiously, eyes wide in surprise at the prince’s uncharacteristic plea.

        “What are you going to do when I leave you, My Lord?” Joker asked, releasing his hold on Kamui’s tail.

The prince let out a tired sigh, “Gods, Joker.  Probably something illicit.  Nothing I’d like to say to your face.”

_I will be praying to the nicest dragon god to allow me the sweet release of death.  Or the sweet release of cum.  Or a death in the heat of climax._

That didn’t actually sound too bad when Kamui thought about it.  He felt like he was losing his mind.  This incessant sexual desire that was rising within him was going to be his death if he didn’t satiate it.

Joker looked down at the floor.  A wave of guilt came rolling off of him and Kamui glanced over, curious as to why.  The prince hated that he could feel the butler’s emotions.  It felt too invasive and personal.

        “I-,” Joker said softly, oh so softly, “It’s my duty to serve you, Lord Kamui.”

His implications were wildly more than what Kamui had expected.

        “Come here,” said the prince, rolling over.

There was a hint of command there, the sort of voice that Kamui used on the battlefield.  Joker obliged whether he truly wanted to or not.

Kamui had a feeling that he had been waiting for this.  It was in Joker’s nature to take things slower than needed and with more caution than Kamui could ever come to appreciate.

The butler laid down next to him on his back and let out a sigh.  Kamui wasted no time clambering on top of him.

        “Well, this is-,” Joker began but was silenced when the prince’s hungry mouth met his.

Kamui sucked at the butler’s lower lip and drew back to inspect the swollen result.  Joker was staring up at him with a feverish look in his violet eyes.  That cool, collected face that Joker wore around the others was gone now.  His true submissive nature was being served up to Kamui on a silver platter.

_I want to ravage him._

Joker’s expression only made the fire within Kamui blaze brighter.  He undid the cravat at the butler’s neck, tossing it aside without delay. 

Joker closed his eyes and tipped his head to the side when the prince bit down at his throat, sucking at the skin there. 

 _Unmarked_ , Kamui had thought earlier.  Now it was different.  Kamui had marked him.

 _You’re mine,_ the prince thought with uncharacteristic possession.

Joker let out a series of mewls as Kamui moved down his neck, leaving a trail of bites that were sure to bruise by the next morning.

 

        The prince let out a grunt as Joker brought up a knee between his legs.  He moved it against Kamui’s groin and the prince let out a low groan. 

 _Fuck,_ Kamui thought and then breathed the word aloud.  He sat back for a moment, struggling to undo his breeches. 

This was it.  He was going to finally be free from this horrendous dragon instinct that had driven him to the brink of insanity.

Joker slipped out of his boots and trousers, dropping his iron gauntlets off the side of the bed.

        “Oh, how I want you,” said Kamui under his breath.

It came out like a possessive snarl and Joker stared up at him with violet eyes that were welcoming.  It was as though he were saying: “You’re welcome to take me.  I serve you until the end.  And not just as your servant.”

Kamui’s hand found its way around his cock and he jerked himself off, staring down at Joker’s form beneath him.  How lovely the butler looked with his pale skin dotted with bites and flushed red.

        “Will you have me?” asked Joker.

He looked up at Kamui with an embarrassed—and possibly shy, if Kamui was reading it right—gaze.

_So wonderfully submissive._

For a moment, the prince let his eyes fall closed and pictured Joker begging him.  Joker begging for the prince’s sweet cock to be inside him, for Kamui to please let him cum, for Kamui to take him here and now, no matter who saw.

_Such a perfect mate, right here, all along._

Kamui paused and flicked one of Joker’s nipples with his finger.  The butler twitched beneath him, his half-hard dick rising to meet the warm air.

        “I want you to play with yourself,” said Kamui, keeping his eyes trained on Joker’s.

The butler sputtered, clearly taken aback by the order.

        “My Lord, I-,”

Kamui took Joker’s cock in his hand and rubbed his finger over the slit, none-to-gently.

        “If this is not what you want then you should go,” said Kamui quietly, “I will have to satiate myself in some other way.”

He didn’t really want Joker to go, definitely not.  Not when Joker—beautifully, masterfully subservient—was right here for the taking.

Joker closed his eyes in agreement to Kamui’s request.  His thin, pale fingers wrapped around his dick and he jerked himself slowly.

        “Tell me what you’re thinking,” the prince commanded next, leaning over the butler to fiddle with the bed-side table drawer and retrieve the vial of lube there.

He had never thought he’d needed it.

Joker whined beneath him and jerked a bit quicker.

        “Joker,” Kamui said against his ear, breath tickling the butler’s insides, “tell me your fantasy.”

The butler nodded weakly, slowing his pace.

        “You’re…” he paused, blushing, still refusing to open those violet eyes.

Kamui didn’t bother hiding his grin; how flustered Joker had become!

        “Be informal, Joker,” the prince said, “I don’t want to wait.”

The butler nodded again and let out a sigh as he brought his free hand up to play with a nipple.

        “You-ah-you’re taking me, My Lord,” he said quietly, scarcely more than a whisper.

        “Am I fucking you, Joker?  Give me the details, make me see it,” Kamui ordered.

 _Am I face-fucking you?_ Kamui wanted to ask, _because I want to face-fuck you really badly._

Something about being in charge of his servant in such a different way than any other time was exhilarating.  He wanted to stick his cock into every part of the man, so that there could be no dispute that Joker was his.

 _You’re mine,_ Kamui thought again.

        “Y-yes,” Joker says, drawing the prince’s attention once more, “you’re… fucking me.  We’re in the barracks before the battle.  Everyone else has gotten prepared and are receiving their orders from Prince Marx and Prince Ryouma.”

        “But not us, we’re alone,” says Kamui.

The butler nods, “We’re alone.  You’re fucking me deeply.  Anyone could come in at any time so we’re careful to not draw attention.  You’ve got your fingers in my mouth.”

Kamui pictured it. 

 

He had Joker pressed against the stone walls of the barracks, hands bound over his head so that he couldn’t interfere with the prince’s ministrations.  One hand pressing fingers deeper into the butler’s mouth to muffle the sweet sounds he was releasing.  The other hand gripping his hip to keep Joker’s ass pointed towards him.

Gods, he would feel so tight.  That ass was made to sheath a cock like Kamui’s.  He shuddered against the pleasurable thought and brought himself back to the present, applying a generous splatter of lube across his fingers.

Without warning, he pressed a single digit to Joker’s ass.

The butler quieted and bucked his hips upward.  Kamui held him down with one hand.

        “Don’t be impatient, now,” the prince growled out.

Joker let out a noise that got his point across: “Of course, My Lord.”

       

“Are you alright?” Kamui asked, pushing his finger in deeper.

The hot flesh around it seemed to suck it deeper still and the prince had to use all his strength not to forgo fingers altogether and jump right into the rough fucking.

He had Joker flip onto his stomach, giving the prince easier access to his ass.  The butler complied.

But as Kamui slid another digit in, Joker pushed back against him, trying to get some friction between them.

        “Don’t be impatient,” Kamui said again, rougher this time.

Joker pushed once more, letting out a pleasured sound. 

Kamui found himself annoyed that the butler was ignoring his orders.  He jerked on the only thing available, yanking Joker closer to him by his silver hair.

        “Did you not hear me?” the prince asked, breath hot against the butler’s ear.

Joker let out a shuddering breath.

        “Please,” he whispered out, voice catching like Kamui had never heard.

The prince jerked on his hair again, “Please?  Speak up, Joker.”

The butler’s shoulders came together as though he were having trouble admitting his feelings.

        “Pull my hair again,” he whispered, “please.”

Kamui smiled a bit at that, though the butler couldn’t see.  He scissored another finger into Joker’s hole.

He let out a soft mewl and Kamui felt the throb of his cock.  If things continued like this, Joker releasing those delicious noises, Kamui would cum from that alone.

He jerked himself off slowly.

        “Are you ready?” the prince asked.

When Joker didn’t say anything in response, he jerked on his hair to spur a reaction.

        “Yes,” replied the butler, propping himself up on his elbows.

He angled his ass upwards as if inviting Kamui’s thick cock inside.  The prince forced himself to go in slowly.  The last thing he wanted was to hurt Joker.  Joker, who had been the only one to offer himself to satiate Kamui’s lust.

_My Joker._

 

        Kamui slid in gently, feeling the lovely pull of Joker’s ass.  It sucked at the prince’s cock, refusing to let him go.  The butler clenched down, and despite his willingness to obey Kamui’s wishes, he was still unprepared to take the length of the prince’s dick.

        “Joker,” Kamui got out, wings spreading out and tail flicking side to side, “you holding up, okay?”

The butler let out a sensual moan in response.

Kamui pulled himself—with amazing effort—from the confines of Joker’s ass and then plunged deeper on the next thrust.  The butler’s heat was intoxicating and the prince felt himself increase speed.  


It was faster than he would have liked to go with Joker but he couldn’t manage to slow down.  His hand found the butler’s cock, pulsing and terribly neglected.

Kamui jerked it roughly a few times, thumbing over the slit and moving to the shaft to give Joker’s balls a quick squeeze.

The butler twitched beneath him.

        “K-Kamui,” he managed out, “More of… that.”

The prince jerked him in tandem with his own thrusts and the bed creaked beneath the force of the pair.

His tail flicked back and forth, more furiously the closer he got to orgasming.

Joker, seeming too impatient still, finally shoved his ass backwards until Kamui was fully sheathed.  The prince’s tip rubbed against his prostate and the butler’s entire body released a spasm.  He was getting close to cumming.

Annoyed at the prospect of letting Joker finish early, Kamui jerked his hair and pounded into him without reserve.  His hand squeezed the base of the butler’s cock and Joker let out a groan.

        “My- Lord,” he managed out between moans.

Kamui pressed his cock against Joker’s prostate just to shut him up mid-sentence.

        “I-I’m close,” he finished, weaker than he’d began.

The prince was riding him furiously and yet his own orgasm was still just mounting.

His tail flicked about wildly and Joker caught it in his hand.  That action was rewarded with another violent thrust from the prince.

Joker lapped at the tip of Kamui’s tail, sucking and biting and fingering it in his pale hands.

The prince twitched in obvious arousal at the action.

        “I’m-!” Joker began, spilling his seed across Kamui’s sheets in white ribbons.

He relaxed a bit after that, all the tension fading from his pale form, and he jerked roughly on Kamui’s tail.  This act finally pushed the prince over the edge.

He closed his eyes and released his thick load into Joker’s ass.  When the prince finally withdrew, he watched as his semen dripped slowly from the butler’s hole.

It was twitching, silently begging for Kamui’s thick cock to fill it again.

 

The pair laid stretched out together, hands intertwined.  Kamui let out a sigh and Joker opened his violet eyes.

“Feeling better, My Lord?” the butler asked.

There was a hint of mischief in his tone but Kamui found that he didn’t mind the teasing.  His lust had been satiated for now and that was all that mattered.

The prince pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Unbelievably better.  Thanks to you, Joker.”

The butler lazily jerked the prince off, hand slipping up and down his wet cock.  He muttered something and Kamui jerked gently on his hair with a snort, “What’d you say, Joker?”

The butler glanced away, “You felt incredible.”

The prince laughed quietly, “So did you.  I’ve never had a hole that wanted my cock so badly.”

His draconic features had receded when he’d cummed inside Joker’s ass and now they were lying there, exhausted but pleased.

        “If ever you need relief again,” Joker said quietly, “please come and find me.”

Kamui nodded, “I appreciate it.”

        “I should go and wash,” the butler said, more to himself than to the prince, “as much as I love your seed inside me, a clean bath beckons.”

 _Oh Gods,_ thought Kamui.  He wondered how Joker could so easily say something as lewd as that.  He closed his eyes and pictured really fulfilling Joker’s fantasy and taking him from behind in the barracks.

He thought of fulfilling his own fantasy of face-fucking him.

 

There were a lot more things that Kamui wanted to try.  And since Joker was such a willing participant in these illicit affairs, the prince was already hatching his next plan.

        “Yes, yes,” he said, “you should go bathe.”

When Joker stood to gather his clothing, Kamui could see his seed slip down the butler’s leg.

It gave him an odd sense of satisfaction, knowing that he’d filled Joker with his cum.  He let out a dreamy sigh.

        “Shall I tell the others not to disturb you for the rest of the evening?” asked Joker as he pulled on his trousers.

Kamui shrugged, “Do as you like.  I hope this doesn’t change things between us.”  
Joker smiled at him as he pulled on his boots and limped to the door, “Master and servant, My Lord.”

_My beautiful, submissive Joker.  Mine.  You’re mine._


	2. Live to Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finally mated with Joker, Kamui is able to return to his duties as leader of the army. However, things quickly go downhill when the prince realises that his previous heated endeavours are only a temporary fix. The only solution is to have sex and to have it often, much to Kamui's chagrin and Joker's embarrassment.

The evening with Joker—the mating with Joker, really—had done wonders for Kamui’s attitude.

When he had come into the war meeting the next morning, Ryouma and Marx were quietly relieved that their brother was relatively back to normal.

But after a week, the familiar heat pooled in Kamui’s stomach.  It was stronger than before and the prince chalked it up to already being mated.

He needed Joker at his side.  And he needed him _now_.

Instead, he had Felicia.

 

She was helping put a pair of clean sheets on the bed.  In her maid uniform.  Next to Kamui.

The prince let out a hot breath and moved to hook his arm around her.  In truth, Kamui knew that it was inappropriate and yet he couldn’t stop himself.

Felicia had a gentle scent, one of fresh apricots and daisies.  She was pale and gentle and she wouldn’t complain about Kamui’s advances.  Her clear eyes were always wide with kindness and she too, had unmarked skin.

What would her moans sound like?  What expression would this delicate flower make when whispering Kamui’s name as he released his seed into her?

How joyous would she be when he filled her with their child?

Kamui found himself considering it seriously.  Had he been in his right mind, the thought of stuffing Felicia with his seed numerous times for their child would have horrified him; he simply wasn’t ready for that yet.  And at the same time, the idea was present.

        “Fe-li-cia-,” The prince whispered, breath tickling the skin at her neck.

The door to Kamui’s bedchamber flew open.

Joker stood in the doorway.  His expression was one of cool disinterest but the prince could feel anger roll off of him.

        “ _My Lord_ ,” Joker said, harsher than was necessary.

The prince immediately stepped away from his maid, flushing darkly as he realised his imposing thoughts where evident thanks to his actions.

        “Oh, Joker!” Felicia said in oblivious greeting, “are you here to help Lord Kamui?”

The butler nodded, “Yes.  I’ll be relieving you of your duties for the rest of the day, Felicia.”

She nodded her thanks and stumbled from the room with a quick parting glance towards Kamui.  Joker closed the door slowly behind Felicia and then turned his violet gaze upon the prince.

        “Care to explain what was about to happen, Master Kamui?”

 

“Joker, I-,” Kamui began.

But there was no real explanation.  When the feelings arose, the prince was weak to their whims.  And as such, whoever was unlucky enough to be in close proximity to Kamui would be deemed deserving of his sexual attention.

        “My Lord,” the butler said, voice carefully casual—pointlessly so—as he came to the prince’s side.

Kamui glanced away, clearly ashamed of his previous display.

        “Was it not to preserve your dignity that you and I decided this to be the arrangement?” Joker asked.

He was right, of course.  Joker was always right about these things; all things.

        “Yes,” said Kamui with a nod.

The butler frowned and shook his head, “In truth, I still don’t quite follow, My Lord.”

        “Follow what?”

Joker let out a sigh of quiet frustration, “You surmised your arousals to be coming from the lack of a mate.  And technically speaking, I’ve become your mate, yes?”

Kamui blushed but nodded, “That’s right.”

        “So then why do these bouts of arousal continue?  It was only a week ago that we…”

It was now Joker’s turn to blush.  Kamui leaned over and put his nose in the butler’s silvery hair with a hum of approval.

There was something so nice about the way Joker smelled.

        “It’s not important,” Kamui whispered against him, fingers deftly unbuttoning the butler’s blouse.

His hot hands slid beneath, thumbs raking over Joker’s sensitive nipples.  The butler let out a groan.

        “It _is_ important,” Joker argued, bitingly.

Kamui put his mouth to the butler’s earlobe, sucking on it gently, tongue lolling to taste the sensitive skin there.

“Lord… _Ka-mui_ ,” the butler got out, “We need to learn what it is that arouses you.  So as to avoid it in the future-,”

        “ _You_ arouse me,” the prince whispered, leaning back to unlatch the jewel at Joker’s throat.

Kamui put his lips to the butler’s Adam’s apple, sucking at it gently as his fingers explored Joker’s toned chest.

        The marks that Kamui’s mouth had left a week prior were nearly nothing.

 _He needs to be marked again,_ the prince found himself thinking hazily.

        “Kamui,” Joker whispered, pushing lightly against the prince’s chest to allow him room to properly disrobe.

        “We’re doing this now, are we?” Kamui said, grinning a bit at Joker’s willingness.

The butler shot him an unimpressed look, “Were you expecting something else, My Lord?  I’d rather you make love to me than to Felicia.”

He wasn’t going to let the Felicia issue go, apparently.  Much to Kamui’ chagrin.  The prince discarded his armour and stretched out on the bed with a contented sigh.

        “Though,” said Joker, “If you don’t require my body at the moment, I will attend to a task elsewhere.”

His hands returned to the buttons he had undone and redid them with such swiftness that Kamui was impressed.

The prince’s ruby gaze flew to the butler in surprise, “Is that what you think?”

        “Pardon?”  


The dragon prince sat up, all teasing falling from his face.

He looked very serious.

“Do you think I only want you around because I needed a mate and you were the best candidate?”

Joker said nothing, confirming Kamui’s disturbing thoughts.

        “I-, Joker-,” the prince whispered, sounding genuinely upset at this revelation, “You aren’t just my servant.  And you’re not just my mate, either.  I- _I care about you_.”

Joker nodded silently.

        “How can I make you understand?” the prince asked, concern leaking into his voice.

The butler shrugged, expression distant and thoughtful.

Kamui turned on his side, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Joker glanced down at where the prince was lying beside him.  His brow was slightly furrowed, as though he were coming to some conclusion unbeknownst to Kamui.

        “It doesn’t have to be me,” the butler said quietly, “you could’ve picked someone else.  You could’ve picked Suzukaze or Cyrus.  And if you wanted a child, Aqua or even Felicia.”

He snorted a bit at himself, “Though I wouldn’t want those stumbling genes in _my_ genepool.”

        “Joker,” said Kamui, reaching over the run his fingers down the butler’s back, tracing his spine, “It had to be you.  It can’t be anyone else.”

 

        “I’m afraid that I simply don’t understand, Lord Kamui,” Joker admitted with a sigh.

The prince sat up and set his chin on the butler’s shoulder, “I didn’t think it would be like this.  If I had known it would weigh on you…”

He trailed off, deciding to silence himself before he said something he might regret.  Because in truth, Kamui had known full well what lay ahead when he had kissed Joker a week ago.

He had selected Joker as a perfect mate and things had played out as they had from there.

_I wouldn’t have it any other way._

        “It isn’t your fault, My Lord,” said Joker hurriedly, quick to shift the blame from the prince as usual.

Although, they both knew, this was _entirely_ Kamui’s fault.  It was the draconic blood that flowed through his veins that had caused this entire scenario to arise in the first place.

        “Joker-,” the prince said, interjecting, though unsure of what to say.

The butler let out a sigh as though that were going to be enough to drop the conversation.

        “What is it you would like me to do, Lord Kamui?” he asked, directing that violet gaze upon the prince.

Kamui put his hand to the butler’s waist and kissed him without reserve.  The prince forced his tongue into Joker’s compliant mouth and explored it with ease, taking in the butler’s tangy taste.

        “Joker,” Kamui whispered, leaning back to inspect the light flush that spread across the butler’s cheeks.

        “W-what is it, My Lord?”

The prince let out a hot breath and his expression was pained.

 

        “My Lord?” Joker repeated, looking concerned.

Kamui lifted a hand to cup the butler’s face and gently placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

        “Joker,” he said quietly, “I care very deeply for you.  We have been together for a long time.  You had my back even when I decided not to take a side in the war.  You are irreplaceable to me.”

The butler was staring at him.

        “I-I don’t know what to say,” he admitted truthfully.

Kamui smiled, “That’s okay.  I wasn’t expecting you to say anything.”

Joker let out a sigh, still reeling at the prince’s statements.  He shifted, looking mildly uncomfortable, and shook his head.

        “Oh,” Kamui whispered out, drawing the butler’s attention once more.

        “Is something the matter-?”

The prince waved a dismissing hand, “It’s just-,”

He put a hand to his head and turned away from Joker.  The butler frowned.  But the source of the prince’s discomfort was quickly revealed when from Kamui’s back, his ethereal wings unfurled.

        “I see,” said Joker, realising the reason for Kamui’s embarrassment.

        “So you really can’t control your draconic change.”

The prince nodded miserably, putting his human hand over his dragon paw and let out a deep disappointed sigh.

        “I hate this,” he hissed.

Joker stood and got down on his knees, “Sit on the edge of the bed, if you would.”

 

Kamui, curious, did as Joker had asked.

The butler settled comfortably between the prince’s legs and looked up at him.  A faint blush spread across Kamui’s face and he stared down at Joker.

        “What are you planning to do?”

Joker put one of his hands to the prince’s inner thigh and the other to the prince’s waistband.

        “It would be only right for me to relieve you, My Lord,” he said.

A disbelieving expression made its way onto the prince’s face and he shook his head.

        “I-,”

        “Please put your hands in my hair,” said Joker, “and be as rough as you need to be.”

Kamui stuttered to get out an answer, “W-wait, Joker-,”

        “My Lord,” the butler whispered, slipping a few fingers into the prince’s leggings, “because you are not properly relieving yourself, your needs return.”

        “Is this true?” Kamui wondered aloud to himself.

Joker shrugged, “It would seem like the truth.”

The prince nodded, “I suppose you’re right.”

_Of course.  Like always.  My beautiful Joker, so very cunning you are.  So smart.  I like that._

        “So,” the butler said, drawing Kamui’s attention once more, “Shall we proceed?”

Kamui nodded, “Y-yes, I would like that.”

 

        Joker kissed the tip of the prince’s cock and slipped his mouth overtop of it.

Kamui jolted against the sweet heat of the butler’s mouth and Joker let out a hum of approval.

        “D-damn, Joker,” the prince hissed out, fingers tangling in his silvery hair.

The butler swirled his tongue around Kamui’s dick, feeling a bout of pleasure at the taste of the prince’s precum.  Kamui thrusted deeper into Joker’s tight throat and let out a groan at the friction.  Joker lifted his gaze to study the prince.

Kamui had thrown his head back, propping himself upright with his dragon paw against the bed.  His mouth was slightly open, revealing small pointed teeth and releasing hot breaths into the air.

The prince was visibly making an effort to keep himself from thrusting into Joker’s mouth.  The butler took Kamui’s cock deeper, moving his head back and forth, hoping to wordlessly convey that it was alright for the prince to succumb to his natural needs.

        “J-Joker,” Kamui managed out, swallowing hard, “if you do that I can hardly keep myself from-,”

The butler hummed affirmatively as if to say around the prince’s dick ‘yes, I understand.  And I am allowing you to do this.’

Kamui let out a relieved sigh, “Joker, you’re perfect, you know that?”

The butler snorted around the prince’s cock to convey his disbelief at Kamui’s comment.

        “I-If I get too rough with you,” the prince said, “pat my leg thrice, yeah?”

Joker traced the word ‘yes’ with his finger on Kamui’s bare thigh.

        “Good.”

 

        Kamui curled his fingers in the butler’s hair and sheathed himself fully in Joker’s mouth with a gratified noise.

        “Your mouth feels divine, Joker,” the prince whispered, beginning to move.

The butler swirled his tongue around Kamui’s shaft and his cheeks hollowed.

        “Yes, that’s good, Joker,” said the prince, beginning to thrust into the butler’s mouth.

He let out a strangled breath and moved quicker, appreciating the friction in the hot space of Joker’s mouth.  Kamui glanced down to study Joker’s concentrated expression, eyes half-lidded with arousal as he sucked on the prince’s cock.

        “Joker, I-,”

Kamui put a hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans as he quickened his pace.  His thrusts became more erratic and cruel as he came closer to his climax.

Joker readied himself for the inevitable release of Kamui’s thick load into his mouth.  And just as he had prepared himself for it, the prince’s hot seed shot down his throat.

The butler let out an appreciative moan as the prince slowed his thrusts and finally withdrew himself from Joker’s mouth.

        “That was-,” Kamui began with a shake of his head, “perfect.”

Joker licked his lips and wiped them with the pad of his thumb before getting to a shaky stand.

 

        “C’mere,” Kamui said, patting the spot beside him on the sheets.

The butler clambered up next to him and let out a breath.

        “My Lord, I should probably-,” said Joker, trailing off and blushing slightly.

        “Take care of yourself?” the prince finished with a teasing grin, “then do it.  I don’t mind.”

Joker narrowed his gaze in embarrassment, “I-, you want to watch?”

Kamui nodded, tail flicking back and forth in a primal act of enthusiasm that he didn’t seem to realise he was doing.  His ruby eyes widened as Joker raised his gaze.

        “Actually, My Lord,” he began, now blushing furiously, “if you wouldn’t mind it-,”

        “Wouldn’t mind what, Joker?”

The butler slid his hand beneath Kamui’s leggings and took his half-hard cock in hand.

        “You’re still aroused, yes?” Joker asked, raising his gaze to Kamui’s face bashfully.

The prince let out a gasp against Joker’s warm hand and nodded with a sigh, “Y-yes.”

 

The butler quickly shifted out of his breeches and jerked the prince off, only pausing to position himself over Kamui’s cock.

        “Joker,” the prince whispered, “what are you doing?”

There was a hint of nervous concern in his voice that Joker found touching.

        “My Lord,” said the butler, “please relax.  I want to do this for you.”

Kamui bit his lip and nodded, “If you’re sure.”

Joker straddled the prince and reached behind himself.

_He’s going to…_

The prince inhaled sharply, trying to memorise the scene before him.  To even fantasize of Joker scissoring his fingers into himself had been too much for Kamui. 

_Now it’s a reality…!_

But he realised in a moment that Joker was not fingering himself.  Instead, Kamui stared as the butler bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

After a few seconds, Joker reached over to set a plug on Kamui’s bedside table.

        “H-how long have you been wearing that?” the prince asked dumbly, trying to gain control over the wicked arousal pooling in his stomach.

Joker let out a sigh and lined himself up with Kamui’s cock, looking down into the prince’s face with a lazy half-lidded gaze.

        “I-I’ve had it in all day,” the butler admitted, pressed himself down upon the prince’s head with a low moan.

        “Why?” Kamui whispered, lifting his hands to tweak the butler’s pink nipples.

Joker let out a gasp of surprise and Kamui pulled him into a kiss, swallowing the butler’s sinful moans and rolling his hips impatiently.

       

“Would it be shameful to admit that I was looking forward to this?” Joker asked, slipping down further on the prince’s dick.

Kamui released his hold on Joker’s chest and stared up at him in disbelief.

        “N-no it isn’t shameful.  I wanted to avoid talking about… about last time because I was afraid you didn’t want to talk about it.  The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

Joker, finally—blessedly—having fully sheathed Kamui within himself, nodded in appreciation and slowly jerked himself off.

The prince rolled his hips again, thrusting as much as he could within Joker despite having to hold all his weight.

The prince let out a strangled groan as Joker moved against him, sucking his dick deeper into the hot confines.

        “Joker,” Kamui gasped out with a small grin, “you look marvellous on my cock.”

The butler blushed hard and let out a whine as he lifted himself up with heaving effort and slid back down onto the prince.

       

“Gods, it feels like you were meant to sit on me,” Kamui continued, gaze losing focus as he succumbed to the primal arousal within himself.

Joker sighed as the prince lifted his hands to his chest, massaging his lightly toned stomach.  The butler pushed to meet the warm pads of Kamui’s fingertips and the prince let out an appreciative noise.

        “Good boy,” Kamui hissed out.

He put his clawed paw to Joker’s ass and lifted the butler from atop him. 

        “M-my Lord-?” Joker whispered in confusion, wondering what Kamui was planning.

The prince let out a strangled growl and flipped the butler onto his front, fingers sliding down his spine.

        “Not a word,” Kamui ordered through fanged teeth, getting to a hurried stand.

Shocked into silence more than anything, Joker did as was commanded.

 

The prince lined himself up with the butler’s ass and thrusted into him with a hiss of pleasure.  Kamui withdrew quickly only to slam into Joker again with a ferocity that the butler did not associate with his master.  The prince’s hand found Joker’s ponytail and he wrapped his fingers in his hair.

        “My beautiful Joker,” he whispered, only slowing his vicious pace to bite into the tender white skin of the butler’s shoulder. 

He let out a moan in obvious arousal at Kamui’s animalistic behaviour.  The prince’s clawed hand had taken its bruising place at Joker’s hip as he bucked mercilessly into the butler.

        “M-my Lord,” Joker whispered out with a gasp, “I-,”

Kamui released his hold on the butler’s hair only to curl his fingers around Joker’s throbbing cock.

        “Don’t-,” the prince bit out against the butler’s ear, “Don’t cum yet.”

Even having said that, Kamui’s hand slid up and down Joker’s dick seeming unconcerned with whether or not the butler actually did as he’d been commanded.  Joker sucked in a harsh breath as Kamui pounded into him again, relentless.

        “I’ll fill you up,” whispered the prince, fangs grazing the butler’s neck, “everyone will know who you belong to.”

Joker let out another groan against Kamui’s thumb sliding over his slit.  The prince moved again, releasing his grip on the butler’s cock and sticking his fingers into Joker’s mouth to muffle his moans.

        “Quiet now,” Kamui hissed, “my sweet, sweet Joker.  I want this to last forever.”  
        “I _do_ have other things to attend to,” Joker mumbled around the prince’s fingers.

Kamui slowed his pace, the miniscule sign that he was getting to his climax.  Joker clenched around his cock as the prince spilled his seed, flooding the butler’s insides with heat.

        “Joker, Joker, Joker,” Kamui whispered over and over, staying in his position for a few moments.

 

        When Kamui withdrew, he inspected the damage he’d done to Joker’s pale skin.  It was littered in bruises and bites and the prince blushed hard.

        “I-I did this?”

The answer was an obvious one and yet Kamui was still surprised.

        “I suppose I lost myself for a bit there,” he admitted sheepishly.

The prince stretched out on the bed, seeming exhausted.

        “Are you feeling better now, My Lord?” Joker asked, getting to a stand.

He was going to be limping for the rest of the week at this rate.

        “M-hm,” Kamui replied, stifling a yawn.

Joker found his discarded clothing and leaned to scoop his belongings into his arms.

        “Joker,” the prince said, drawing the butler’s attention.

        “Yes, My Lord?”

Kamui curled in on himself with a sleepy sound, “C’mere.”

Joker set his clothes aside for a moment and returned to his place at Kamui’s side.

        “Stay with me,” the prince said.

It wasn’t a command, more of an invitation.  Joker blinked and his violet gaze softened.

        “If that’s what you would like, Lord Kamui.”

He laid down against the prince and Kamui turned over, hooking a possessive hand around Joker’s midsection and burying his nose in the butler’s hair.

        “You smell nice, Joker,” the prince commented truthfully.

Part of the reason that Kamui went draconic so easily around Joker was because of his distinctly human smell.  No one else in the army quite smelled like he did.

Aqua was close and maybe Suzukaze too but other than that, Joker smelled the best.

        “Are you satisfied for the time being, My Lord?” Joker asked, trying to redirect the conversation away from himself.

Hearing a tired Kamui reveal his innermost thoughts was not something Joker wanted to be a part of; it was much too embarrassing.

        “Oh yeah,” Kamui said, moulding himself against Joker’s back, “much, much better.  Love you, love you, Joker.”

The butler let out a small chuckle and he leaned back into Kamui’s warm embrace.

        “Why don’t you rest, Lord Kamui, you must be exhausted.”

        “Mhm,” was the prince’s answer.

He seemed to already be falling asleep.

Joker shook his head in mild disbelief, still feeling as though the relationship between himself and Kamui had been so spontaneous.  He thought of Felicia and shrugged his previous doubts off with a blissful smile; he was Kamui’s.

_I’m yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo all you filthy sinners ive awoken from my coma to deliver this nice chapter of hellish work. i should apologise for the wait and apologise again because i am escaping for a vacation and will not be writing sin for a bit so be patient if you will


	3. On (In) My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Kamui have finally come up with a tentative schedule to keep Kamui's dragon needs satiated. However, the pair is having trouble keeping their relationship under wraps; it seems more of the army are beginning to get suspicious. Joker worries for Kamui's sake but the prince has other things on his mind.

The end of the week was fast-approaching and Joker couldn’t get to Kamui’s treehouse fast enough.  Felicia had been stuck to his side for the entire day, much to the butler’s chagrin, and it had taken him hours to get her to join Cyrus for a trip into the nearest village.

Aqua had played a part in that too, of course.  It was really her—and not so much Joker—who had convinced the two of them to abandon their quest to visit Kamui and instead go into town.

        “I am infinitely grateful,” Joker admitted to the songstress when they were finally alone.

She turned her golden gaze upon him for a moment, as though considering whether or not she were going to say something.

        “I am… unsure of what it is that you’re doing to help Kamui,” she said finally, “but I am glad that you are doing it.”

Joker thought of how he had clambered above Kamui and sheathed the prince within himself a week earlier.  The memories rose unbidden and the butler didn’t want to fight the sweet images as they returned to him.

Yet even so, he willed himself to calm in the presence of Aqua.

        “Earlier,” she said, “I was worried about him.  But lately it seems that he is getting back to his normal self.  And that’s a vital thing in this war.”

She was right, of course.

        “I’m-It is a servant’s duty, Lady Aqua,” Joker replied.

The songstress nodded, although she seemed to see right through Joker’s modest comment.  He wondered briefly about the extent of her knowledge of his relationship with the prince.

        “But only _you_ can fulfil it, hm?” was her teasing reply.

She smiled at him, “I’m off to tell Sakura some stories.  It’s getting late though, Joker.  So if you’re planning to visit with Kamui, you may want to hurry.”

He nodded.

        “And remember, Cyrus and Felicia won’t be gone forever, you know,” she warned with a serious look.

The butler nodded again, “Yes, I thank you again for sending them away.”

        “It is for Kamui’s sake,” she admitted.

And then after a pause, “and maybe for _yours_ as well.”

With that, she turned on heel and headed for Sakura’s tent without a backwards glance.

Joker looked skyward, watching the sun disappear behind the distant mountains.  He took in a breath to calm himself and picked his way across the castle courtyard, dead-set on getting to Kamui’s chambers.

 

        When Joker arrived at the top of the stairwell, he was surprised to find Suzukaze leaning against the wall, gaze cast downward at the stone flooring.

        “Suzukaze,” Joker greeted, feeling a surge of worry at the ninja’s presence.

The Hoshidan glanced up, seeming surprised by the butler’s appearance.

        “I- Joker,” he nodded, “Have you spoken to Lord Kamui lately?”

The butler shrugged noncommittally, “Not particularly.  Is something wrong?”

Suzukaze turned his attention back on the prince’s door, “He refuses to open the door and I-, It would be overstepping for me to barge in.  Though, if anyone should be by his side at a time like this, it should be me.”

And then, seeming to only just realise who he was speaking to, hurried to make amends.

        “Not that you’re incapable, or Felicia-,”

        “Felicia _is_ incapable,” Joker interrupted under his breath.

And then louder he said: “but there’s really no need for worry.  Lord Kamui tends to get like this sometimes.”

_Especially when he’s in heat towards the end of the week.  Like right now.  Not that I can say that…_

Suzukaze nodded but the troubled expression on his face still lingered.

        “How long have you been standing here?” Joker asked, suddenly wondering if Suzukaze knew more than he cared to let on.

Aqua surely did.

The ninja shrugged, “An hour, maybe?  I’ve been waiting to talk with Cyrus about it, since he knew Kamui when they were young.”

 _So did I,_ Joker thought though didn’t say aloud.

Suzukaze shook his head as though in an effort to dislodge his worries, “Regardless, maybe you can get him to open the door.”

        “That’s what you’ve been doing?”

The ninja nodded again, “Yes.  But now that you’re here, perhaps you would be willing to try for yourself.”

_Anything to relieve the prince._

        “Sure,” said Joker, hoping his enthusiasm was not betrayed through his voice, “I’ll see what I can do.”

        “I appreciate it,” Suzukaze said, “It seems that I haven’t been a very good retainer.”

The butler clicked his gauntlets together, “I imagine that Lord Kamui is under a bit of stress with the war plans and the like; uniting two opposing nations is, after all, quite the weighty task.  Try not to blame yourself.”

The ninja blinked, taken aback by Joker’s words.

        “I-, Alright.  Thank you, Joker.”

        “Perhaps you’d consider going into the village to check up on Cyrus and Felicia,” said Joker, “they’re quite the pair and I don’t think I trust them to get the supplies back to the castle successfully.  If you… understand me.”

Suzukaze nodded, pushing off from his place at the wall and straightening.

“Yes, I’ll do that.”

“Kamui would appreciate it, I’m sure,” said Joker.

And with that, the ninja trailed down the stairwell, leaving Joker standing in the narrow hallway alone.

He lifted a gauntleted hand and rapped against the prince’s door.

 

        There was no response and after a few moments, Joker decided to push open the door.

 _After all,_ he thought, _it isn’t as though there’s a part of Lord Kamui that I haven’t already seen._

But the butler was unprepared for the sight that awaited him when he entered.

        “L-Lord Kamui?” he whispered, taking a step into the darkened room.

He closed the door behind himself, worried that the harsh light from the corridor would wake the prince from his sleep.

Joker was thankful that he knew the layout of the prince’s bedchamber, able to carefully pick his way around Kamui’s furniture and few belongings until he made it to the bed.

        “Lord Kamui,” the butler said quietly, reaching for the lantern that sat on the prince’s bed-side table.

After a few tries, Joker finally got the damn thing lit and turned his gaze back onto the sleeping prince.

Although-,

 

        “Gods!  K-Kamui?”

The butler reluctantly put his hand against the crown of the creature’s head.  His fingers rested between two wicked antlers of dark navy.

The dragon snorted and raised its head, mouth gaping wide to release a sleepy sigh.  Joker caught a glimpse of pointed fangs as the creature’s tongue lolled from its mouth.

 _Good morning, I… think?_ said a voice in the butler’s mind.

Taken aback by the development, Joker stumbled away from the bed, pressing himself up against the wall and standing there unmoving, trying to get a grip on himself.

        “What in the Dusk Dragon’s name is happening?” he whispered, staring wide-eyed at the creature incredulously.

The dragon uncurled itself and got to a slow stand.

_Joker?  Thank the Gods, it’s only you._

        “Lord… Kamui?”

The creature stood before Joker and with a low groan, it shifted back into the prince’s human form.

        “I-, Sorry.  I haven’t been well lately,” the prince admitted.

It was a relief to hear Kamui’s voice come from his lips rather than echoing around inside Joker’s head.

        “M-My Lord what- that was your full dragon form,” the butler said, voice betraying his worry, “what’s happened?”

        “Things are escalating, I guess,” the prince replied lamely.

He sounded exhausted.

        “I-I’ve been sleeping all day,” Kamui admitted, “and for some reason, I’ve been unable to shift back into a human.  Or… a human/dragon hybrid?  My usual self, that is.”

Joker frowned, “I-, are you alright now?”

The prince shrugged helplessly, “For now, I suppose.  But I don’t know how much longer I can stay like this.”

        “You’re going to revert back to your dragon form again?”

Kamui nodded and let out a frustrated sigh, “It seems that way.”

 

        The butler let out a concerned hum, “should I get Aqua?  Perhaps her song…”

Kamui paled and shook his head, “N-no.  Definitely not.  I can’t… I don’t want-,”

He trailed off, putting a hand to his head.

        “My Lord-,” Joker whispered.

        “Y-you need to go,” Kamui hissed out between his teeth with a sense of uncharacteristic urgency, “ _leave_ , Joker.”

The butler frowned, “W-what?  No, no, I’m not leaving you, Lord Kamui.”

The prince let out an angered growl, “Get out of here, Joker.  Don’t be stubborn about this!”

        “I’m not leaving you to this alone, Kamui.  I don’t care if you’re becoming a feral dragon, you’re still the prince and I’m still your retainer!”

The prince let out a whimper as his wings unfurled from his back.  He clutched at his head and squeezed his eyes shut, flinching away from Joker’s comforting caress.

        “You’ll only make it worse-!” Kamui hissed, backing away.

The butler withdrew his hand as though he’d been slapped; Kamui had never been this cold to him.

        “Kamui-,” Joker whispered.

But the prince collapsed unceremoniously to his knees and folded on himself, bones cracking and armour straining as he reverted back into his dragon form.

 

The butler closed his eyes and waited for Kamui’s voice in his mind but no words came.

        “Kamui?” he asked quietly in an attempt to prompt the prince to speak to him.

His voice got the dragon’s attention but Kamui’s voice did not speak in the butler’s mind.

The dragon sauntered over to him, tipping its head to the side as though inspecting some new specimen.

        “K-Kamui?”

The creature put one of its paws against the butler’s chest and Joker was surprised by the weight of it; Kamui was usually so agile on the battlefield that the heaviness was unexpected.

 _Jo-ker-,_ the prince’s voice came weakly through the butler’s mind and Joker resisted the urge to call out to him.

        “Y-you’re there?  Can you hear me?”

_I-, Joker, why didn’t you leave?_

        “Lord Kamui, I’m sorry,” he said truthfully, “but I couldn’t leave you.  I’m the only one who can help you with this.”

_Don’t you understand?_

The prince’s voice was strained with effort but his anger came across clearly.

Not comprehending, Joker stared blankly up at the dragon.

 _You very_ presence _arouses me, Joker.  Everything about you makes my system go haywire.  When you’re around, I-, I can’t think._

        “O-oh,” said Joker lamely.

 

The dragon moved its head close to the butler’s, lower jaw dropping to release a puff of hot breath against Joker’s face.

        “Lord Kamui,” the butler said, “what do you intend to do in this state?  Shall we simply wait it out?”

As much as he wanted to support the prince through this strange development, Joker hoped his thoughts weren’t betrayed when Kamui chose to speak in his mind again.

 _Because honestly,_ Joker thought to himself, _this feral dragon business is making me a bit uncomfortable.  I know its Lord Kamui but even so…_

The dragon put its lipless mouth against Joker’s and he lifted his gaze up into its face, violet eyes searching.

        “Kamui-?” he began.

But the creature opened its maw, tongue slipping between its fangs to push between the butler’s lips.

Joker felt himself welcoming the wet heat of the dragon’s tongue as it greedily mapped out his mouth.

_So nice, so very nice._

Kamui’s voice, though soft and distant, came clearly through the butler’s head and he closed his eyes.

 _This is Kamui,_ he reminded himself, _this dragon is Lord Kamui_.

The dragon pressed its tongue deeper into the confines of Joker’s mouth, bumping lightly against the back of his throat.

 _So_ this _is what you’ve really wanted,_ Joker thought hazily.

Even when the butler had asked Kamui to do as he pleased a week prior, the prince had put up a resistance all the same.  Now, in his feral dragon form, there were no secrets or restraints that had their holds over him.

 _This is what Kamui is_ really _like, how he really feels and what he wants,_ the butler realised.

       

        The dragon pushed its tongue deeper into the butler’s mouth, curving down into his throat. 

Joker sucked in a shallow breath through his nose, feeling a sense of arousal pool in his stomach as Kamui’s tongue slid further still down into him.

The sensation was an odd one—to say the least—but Kamui seemed to be enjoying it and Joker didn’t mind it too much if it made the prince feel better.

 _Joker-_ , Kamui’s voice was a bit louder in his head, clearer and more concise.

It seemed that the prince was regaining some of his control.  Joker was of mixed feelings about it.

 

Kamui withdrew his tongue from within Joker in one swift movement that brought with it one of the butler’s low moans.  An odd emptiness settled within Joker’s insides and he felt strange without the prince’s warm appendage twisting down his throat.

        “Lord Kamui?” he whispered, wiping a trail of saliva from his face with the back of his hand.

Kamui nestled his head beneath Joker’s jawline, tongue slipping beneath the folds of the butler’s clothing.

Joker let out a hiss as the prince’s tongue snaked its way across his chest, touching only briefly on the butler’s nipples.  But that sweet attention had been enough to harden the pink parts and Joker let out a whimper.

        “Ka-Kamui-,” he whispered out, back arching as though that would be enough to secure the dragon’s tongue upon his chest once more.

But the dragon was already moving on, tongue slipping further down, exploring the gentle plains of the butler’s stomach and snaking towards his groin.

        “W-wait, Kamui-!” said Joker, realising the prince’s plans.

He put the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle his sweet sounds as Kamui’s tongue coiled around his cock. 

Feeling his knees weaken at the prince’s unyielding advances, Joker pressed a hand against the dragon’s smooth scales for support.

_You always smelled delicious,_ Kamui hissed in his mind, _but I can’t believe you_ taste _delicious as well, Joker._

Had his cheeks not already been aflame with embarrassment, the butler was sure he would have blushed at the prince’s lewd comment.

Kamui’s tongue slid over Joker’s slit, effectively silencing whatever comment he was planning to make.

_Did you like that, Joker, Dearest?_

The prince’s tone was ever-so-slightly teasing but the butler found that he didn’t mind it.

        “K-Kamui-,” he managed out from behind the cover of his hand, “I-,”

 _No, not yet.  Don’t cum yet,_ Kamui hissed in Joker’s mind, voice tight with command.

The butler let out a stuttering sigh as the prince withdrew his tongue from beneath Joker’s clothing.

Kamui hooked a claw beneath the waistband of the butler’s breeches and yanked them down in a one swift motion.  They settled around his knees and Joker shivered against the sudden rush of cool air.

Feeling over-exposed, he turned away in an effort to direct the prince’s attention away from his throbbing cock.

 _Better he view my ass than my front,_ Joker thought to himself.

An appreciative noise slipped out of the dragon and Kamui put his paw against Joker’s stomach, angling the butler’s body towards him.

 _Raise your ass,_ the prince said.

Though embarrassed, Joker did as Kamui asked, bracing himself against the wall with his pale hands and angling his butt upwards.

 _Yes, like that.  Very nice,_ Kamui hissed encouragingly.

The prince’s tongue lolled out again, circling around Joker’s entrance, teasing and testing the butler’s hole.

It was so sweetly hot that Joker felt his heart stutter in his throat.

        “L-Lord Kamui-,” he choked out, moving to get some more friction between himself and the dragon.

Kamui let out a low growl in obvious displeasure at the butler’s attempt to rush him.

 _I’ll have to punish you if you do_ that _again,_ Kamui said.

His voice wasn’t threatening but Joker sensed the prince’s unhappy attitude all the same.

        “If you continue to tease me as you are-,” Joker said, trailing off and shuddering against the attention as Kamui’s tongue finally pushed into him.

_You were saying?_

        “F-forgive my impatience,” Joker bit out.

Kamui’s tongue pushed deeper into him, coiling around and nudging against the walls of the butler’s ass.

Unused to this thorough probing, Joker found himself whimpering against the dragon.  His arousal was mounting dangerously and the butler finally gave up, taking one of his hands from its place against the wall and curling his fingers around his throbbing cock.

        “K-Kamui,” he whispered, closing his violet eyes and jerking himself off furiously to the fine feeling of the prince’s tongue within him.

 _Joker-,_ the prince breathed in his mind, voice straining, _I want to be inside you._

“You’re already inside me,” Joker hissed out.

 _You know what I mean_. 

It was true, Joker did know what Kamui meant.  But even so, he was trying not to worry about what sort of monstrosity that Kamui’s dragon form possessed between those scaled legs.

        “I-,” he began, feeling his worry flame up within.

But the dragon reeled back, tongue slipping out of Joker quicker than he liked.

        “Kamui?” he whispered, pausing his own movements to turn to check on the dragon prince.

 

He found that Kamui had collapsed onto his hands and knees, having regained enough control to retake his human form.  His breath was coming in short pants and Joker yanked up his breeches before hurrying to Kamui’s side.

He dropped to his knees beside the prince, hoisting Kamui to his feet and helping him to the bed.

        “M-My Lord,” he said, pushing the prince into a sitting position, “are you feeling alright?  Should I get one of your sisters?”

        “No-!” Kamui hissed out, “D-don’t leave.”

The butler nodded, “I- Alright.  I won’t leave you.”

The prince lifted his hands and put them to Joker’s chest.

        “I won’t leave you, Kamui.”

        “ _Good_ ,” purred Kamui, ruby eyes slitting with arousal.

He pushed the butler flat onto the bed and straddled him, “because I’m not quite through with you yet, Joker, Dearest.”

Joker opened his mouth to reply but Kamui bent and ensnared him in a deep kiss, hands busily working Joker back into arousal overtop his breeches.

The prince swallowed Joker’s moans down his throat, entranced by the feeling of the butler’s mouth against his own.

Grateful that he had gained enough control to retake his human form, Kamui resisted the urge to smile against Joker’s skin.

The butler was so compliant beneath him and had things been different—had Kamui not been so impatient—he would have taken the time to test Joker’s compliance against his dragon form. 

 _I would’ve liked to see him take a dragon cock,_ the prince thought to himself.

Joker whined against him, hands slipping beneath his clothing and feeling the expanse of his chest impatiently.

 

Kamui felt the wetness of precum against his fingers and smiled against Joker’s skin.

_So compliant.  I love it._

When Kamui pulled away, Joker gave him an enquiring look.  But the prince simply bent to suck harshly at the fabric overtop of the butler’s hardening cock.

        “K-Kamui-,” he stuttered out, fingers finding their way into his hair.

The prince hooked one of his fingers beneath Joker’s waistband, releasing his cock into the heated air.  He exhaled a breath against it and curled his fingers around the shaft.

        “M-My Lord, please-,” Joker whispered.

This was the part of Joker that Kamui enjoyed seeing the most: when Joker was getting too caught up in his own arousal that he could no longer string together proper sentences.

        “I’m going to make such sweet love to you, Joker,” Kamui promised quietly, hand slowly moving up and down the butler’s shaft.

Occasionally his hand cupped overtop of the head, thumb pressing against Joker’s slit.

        “If you want it badly enough,” whispered Kamui, leaning up so that his breath was hot against the butler’s ear, “would you beg for me to put my cock inside you?”

Joker nodded feebly against him, “Y-yes, My Lord.  If it pleases you.”

        “Good,” the prince answered, “that’s good.”

The butler sucked in a breath as Kamui’s hands found their usual grips at his hips.

        “I hope you don’t mind it that I take you this way,” the prince said quietly, slipping his hand into the bed-side table drawer to withdraw a vial of lube.

        “O-of course not, I don’t mind,” Joker answered, violet eyes following the prince’s hand movements.

The pair had come so far in terms of how their relationship had progressed and Kamui was glad that Joker was finally voicing some things.

_Maybe one day he’ll even tell me what sort of things he wants to do instead of just offering himself up for my needs…_

Kamui smirked when he noticed Joker’s gaze following his movements as he dumped the contents into one hand.

The prince took a tantalizingly long amount of time spreading the lube up his fingers, taking pleasure in watching Joker study him.

“Let’s get you nice and ready, Joker Dearest,” Kamui whispered, hands trailing down the butler’s cock and then between his thighs.

“Spread those legs for me,” whispered the prince, using his elbows to push his way between Joker’s thighs.

Kamui’s hand ghosted over the butler’s balls and Joker jerked beneath him.  The prince resisted the urge to laugh at his sensitivity.

Instead, Kamui elected to let his fingers ghost over the butler’s hole, massaging the skin around it until Joker let out a low hum of need.

_Always the one for quiet commands, aren’t you?_

Finding Joker’s impatience endearing, the prince continued his slow efforts, fingers occasionally slipping to lightly penetrate the butler.  And in an attempt to keep Joker at full attention, Kamui found himself teasing his hole but never doing much in the way of progress.

       

“Which reminds me,” the prince said, finally slipping one finger into Joker, “would you have really been alright with accepting my… dragon self?”

Kamui felt a sudden spark of embarrassment at his phrasing, feeling odd for having been momentarily incapable of saying it blunter.

Joker twitched as the prince buried his finger down to the knuckle.

        “Answer me, Joker, Dearest,” Kamui hissed, slipping his free hand up the butler’s shirt to play with a nipple.

Joker choked on his answer for a moment before he was able to slowly nod, “I would have.  I think that… If you prepared me properly, I would be able to take it.”

He was right, of course, and Kamui wondered if he had imagined the anticipation in Joker’s voice. 

_Would he really let me take him in my dragon form?_

Before that, however, the prince would have to learn how to control his dragon self.  The last thing he wanted to do was wound Joker irreversibly because of his own lack of self-control.

        “Perhaps we’ll have to try that in the future then,” Kamui mused aloud, sliding another finger into the butler.

Joker let out a noise of agreement, hips snapping up as the prince’s fingertips grazed his prostate.

        “Kamui-,” he hissed out, “please-,”

The prince grinned and withdrew his fingers, hooking his hands over the butler’s hips, “That’s all I needed to hear.”

Joker nodded, seeming pleased as the prince lined himself up with his ass.

        “Please go- slowly-,” the butler whispered, hands clenching at the sheets as Kamui pressed into him.

The prince leaned forwards and recaptured Joker’s lips in a tender kiss, one hand snaking from his hip to encase his cock in warm heat.

 

        “Oh Joker, Dearest,” hissed Kamui against the butler’s lips, “you feel so very nice around my cock.”

        “Y-you feel nice inside me,” replied Joker with the smallest of smiles.

Kamui bucked into him with a low laugh, “Yeah?”

        “Yes,” the butler admitted.

The prince tightened his grip on Joker’s cock, jerking him off with more force as he pressed himself deeper into the butler.

Joker jerked against Kamui’s unforgiving tempo, seizing up when the tip of the prince’s dick pounded against his prostate.

        “Gods-,” he breathed as Kamui hitched one of his legs up over his shoulder.

        “Oh, Joker, Dearest,” the prince hissed, shoving against that sweet spot again and leaning in to plant his mouth against the butler’s chest.

His tongue swirled around Joker’s nipple and it stiffened at the attention.  Kamui bit down softly on it, tracing it again and only withdrawing to inspect the mark.

 _I forgot to mark him last week,_ the prince thought, inspecting Joker’s white skin.

 

        “Lord Kamui-?” the butler whispered.

The prince had paused his ministrations momentarily, deciding to direct his attention instead to the butler’s throat, tonguing Joker’s jawline.

He sucked in a breath at the sudden attention and Kamui bit down at his throat, moving to suck harshly at the spot.

        “They need to know-,” the prince rasped out.

Joker blinked, violet eyes darkening with worry.

        “Need to know what, Prince Kamui?”

The prince moved and relocated his mouth elsewhere, biting and sucking at Joker’s pale skin until a necklace of bruises sat across the butler’s throat.

Kamui let out a hot breath, ruby eyes dark with lust.  He thrusted into Joker again and hissed out: “The whole army.  I see how they look at you.  They need to know.  They need to know that you’re with me.”

Joker blinked, “I-how very possessive of you, Lord Kamui.”

The prince nodded more to himself than to Joker, “They need to know.”

 

        Joker nodded, “Alright.  Then mark me, Lord Kamui.”

The prince put his mouth to Joker’s chest, latching onto the place above his heart and biting into the tender skin.

The butler let out a sudden hiss of pain and with Kamui withdrew, dots of blood were slipping down Joker’s chest.

        “F-fangs,” the prince lisped out with a frown.

As if the rest of his body were realising what it was doing, Kamui’s wings unfurled and his right hand shifted into its dragon paw.

        “Damn,” he hissed, “I didn’t mean to draw blood.”

Joker shook his head, “Quite alright, My Lord.”

Kamui put his mouth back to the place where the blood was welling up and sucked at it for a moment.  Something about the action was so sexually appealing that Joker rocked his hips subconsciously against the prince’s groin.

        “I-,” Kamui breathed, eyes widening as he ran his tongue over his lips, “Joker, Dearest, not to alarm you but…”

        “But-?”  
The prince put his mouth back down on the spot where he’d broken Joker’s skin and he sucked hard at the small wound before withdrawing.  There was blood smeared across Kamui’s bottom lip and the prince grinned down at him with a feral smile.

        “Your blood tastes really nice too,” he whispered, thrusting into Joker when the butler was preparing to respond.

Instead of spitting out a reply like he had planned, Joker let out a moan.

Kamui continued his merciless attack on the butler’s prostate and Joker could do little more than keep himself propped up for the prince to do with as he pleased.

 _Not that I want it to be any different,_ he thought to himself.

Joker liked being the sole person that Kamui could depend on for these sorts of things.

The prince was reaching his climax and he bit down hard on Joker’s shoulder, sucking noisily at the bite he’d made.

        “K-Kamui-,” the butler hissed out, feeling his own approach to orgasm.

But the prince seemed not to hear him, too concentrated on getting to the top of his climax.

His hand was back on Joker’s cock and the butler came to a stuttering orgasm at Kamui’s attention.

 _He may be lost in pleasure but at least he’s kind enough to give me my release too,_ Joker thought.

And just as he did, the prince let out an uncharacteristic whimper as his own orgasm hit, entire body jerking from the force of it.

        “Gods,” Joker breathed as he felt Kamui’s cum flooding his insides.

The prince stayed put for a moment, panting heavily as his wings snapped against his back and his tail flicked lazily against the flooring.

Kamui let out a sigh and withdrew from within Joker, moving to promptly collapse beside him.

        “Are you feeling alright, Master Kamui?” the butler found himself asking.

The prince nodded and tucked his head into the crook between Joker’s chest and arm, “Yeah but I’m exhausted.”  
        “And your…needs?”

Kamui nodded again, “They’re fine.  I’m fine.  You’re… fine?”

        “Yes, yes,” said Joker, mussing the prince’s snowy hair, “I’m fine as well.”  
The prince yawned and traced the marks he’d made across the expanse of Joker’s chest, “I got a bit rough again.”

        “You don’t remember?”

Kamui shrugged and let out a noncommittal noise, “Only bits and pieces.  It’s usually just feelings and… and sometimes images.  Not much else.”

        “What a shame,” Joker whispered into the prince’s hair, “you say such nice things before you plunge into me, Lord Kamui.”

The prince hid his face, “I’m so embarrassed.  I can’t even remember what I said to you.”

Joker grinned at him, “There’s no need for worry.  Although, there is one thing I should mention.”

Kamui moved to focus his ruby gaze on the butler.

        “I don’t know if you recall but earlier you mentioned getting a handle on that dragon side of yourself and maybe…doing more with that.”

        “You want to experiment with my dragon self?” Kamui said in unabashed disbelief.

Joker shrugged, “Surely you would like to do the same, Master Kamui.”

The prince nodded, “I would indeed.”

He closed his eyes and hooked an arm possessively around Joker’s middle, “Although, at the moment, I think I’m in need of a nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine me coughing while i say this because chances are i am  
> anyway i decided to restart my revelation playthrough and literally forgot that i couldnt s-rank joker as male!kamui how embarrassing oh well anyway  
> i dont know how many chapters there are going to be for this piece... i considered only making it three but... i couldnt get a compact ending so i guess theres another chapter in our future, yeah?  
> oh well. its been a pleasure writing for you boys heh


	4. Chapter: 4 Each Other

It was the middle of the week when Kamui summoned Joker to his chambers.

As the butler made his way up the spiralling staircase to the prince’s quarters, he passed Aqua as she was making her way down.

        “My Lady,” he said in greeting, nodding politely to her.

She blinked, seeming surprised to see Joker and then returned his nod, “Joker, how nice to see you.”

        “What brings you to Lord Kamui’s chambers today?” the butler asked, hoping he was not overstepping his boundaries in asking her.

But Aqua didn’t seem to mind the inquiry, offering Joker a small smile and a carefree shrug.

        “Kamui wanted to discuss a tactic he was considering for the next battle, nothing too serious.  But it was a very new tactical design so he wanted to run it by someone else before speaking to Prince Marx or Ryouma about it,” she said.

Joker nodded; that sounded like something Kamui would do.

        “Shall I send the others away?” she asked quietly, golden eyes studying him for a moment.

        “The others?”

Aqua nodded, “Cyrus and Felicia are down in the main hall and if you have plans with Kamui this evening…”

She trailed off, knowing that Joker caught her drift.  He nodded, dropping his gaze in embarrassment.

        “Y-yes, I would appreciate that.”

The songstress nodded and stepped past him with a quiet farewell.

 

Joker was grateful that Aqua hadn’t mentioned the obscure timing of Kamui’s request.  In truth, the two of them had decided to meet on the weekends when most of the army was left to do as they pleased.

Most everyone went into the towns to socialise or sight-see, leaving their Castle space blessedly empty.  However, it was the middle of the week and Joker couldn’t shake his apprehensive feelings.

_Why would Kamui request my presence in the middle of the week?  Usually he only requests me when he is in dire need of…_

The butler shook his head in an attempt to clear it before hurrying up the rest of the stairs and down the corridor that led to Kamui’s personal quarters.

        “No matter,” Joker said to himself, knocking on the door, “Whatever Kamui needs…I will supply it.”  


        He opened the door when there was no response, and it took him a moment to locate the prince.

Kamui was seated at his desk, head rested against one of his borrowed tomes as he snored softly.

Joker came to his side and watched him for a moment.  Seeing the prince’s relaxed expression as he slept made something in the butler’s heart ache.

Instead of waking him, Joker elected to take a seat and simply read; Kamui deserved his rest, after all.

        “Joker?” said the prince, long eyelashes parting to reveal his ruby eyes, “that you?  Why didn’t you wake me?”

The butler blinked, “My Lord, I thought it would be best for you to get some shut-eye; you have been working yourself mercilessly over these past few days.”

Kamui nodded and sat up, stretching his arms up above his head with a wide yawn.

        “I should apologise,” he said, wiping a sleep-tear from his face, “I summoned you here and then fell asleep before we could converse.”

Joker smiled softly at him, “Think nothing of it.  Besides, you’re awake now and we may discuss, ah, whatever it was you wanted to talk about.  Which brings me to my next point: what exactly _was_ it that you wanted to talk about anyway?”

Kamui got to a stand, bones creaking at the sudden movement as the rest of the prince’s body woke up.

        “Joker, I’ve been thinking,” he said, beginning to pace the room.

The butler chuckled, “A dangerous thing sometimes, Prince Kamui.”

The prince glanced over his shoulder, ruby eyes twinkling at Joker’s sharp tongue.

        “It’s especially dangerous when it is concerning _you_ ,” said Kamui, pausing his steps to watch Joker for a moment.

The butler lifted an eyebrow in silent question, wondering yet again what Kamui’s reason for summoning him was.

        “My Lord,” he said, “Why have you summoned me?”

The prince lifted his shoulder in a slight shrug, “Is a master not allowed to summon his servant?”

Joker watched him passively, electing not to answer.

        “It’s strange of me to call you mid-week,” Kamui said finally, frowning a bit, “but something occurred to me yesterday and I couldn’t wait to tell you during our…”

He trailed off, seeming embarrassed and unsure of what to refer to their sessions as.

Not that Joker blamed him, of course; the entire situation was an oddity.

        “What I’m trying to get at,” Kamui said, seeming annoyed at himself, “is that I’d like to do something for you, Joker.”

The butler blinked at him, “I- what did you have in mind, My Lord?”

Kamui came over to him, pulling Joker to a stand and kissing him chastely on the cheek, “After all you’ve done to help me satiate my dragon-self, it seems rude not to return the favour.”

        “You sound like Nishiki when you say that,” muttered the butler.

Kamui let out a little self-conscious laugh, “Do I?  I didn’t mean to say it like that but… well, that gets my feelings across.”

The butler nodded a bit.

        “Joker?  You’re… are you alright?” asked the prince, seeming to sense Joker’s discomfort.

        “Yes, of course,” was his reply, “I’m just-, I was not expecting this.”

        “But you’re okay with it, right?  I don’t… I don’t want to do anything you wouldn’t like, after all,” said Kamui, with uncharacteristic nervousness.

Joker nodded, “Don’t worry yourself, Lord Kamui.”

 

The prince tipped his head to the side and kissed the butler slowly, hands taking their usual places at Joker’s hips.

“Oh you smell so nice,” Kamui whispered, pulling away from him only to put his mouth against Joker’s jawline, “Don’t ever leave me, Joker.”

“I-I won’t-,” the butler whispered, voice straining as Kamui sucked at his skin, “I won’t leave you, Lord Kamui.”

The prince hummed in approval, one hand coming to cup Joker’s ass, fingers squeezing against the tight fabric of the butler’s leggings.

Joker hitched his leg up and Kamui smiled against his skin.

        “You’re too much sometimes, you know,” he whispered, pulling the butler to the bed.

Joker let him and felt his own smile tug at his lips; only Kamui could make this giddiness rise up within him as it did.

        “Even for _you_ , Master Kamui?” he asked.

The prince gave him a lopsided grin, “Yeah, even for me.  Hard to believe, I know.”

 

Kamui perched on the edge of the bed and pulled Joker into his lap.  The butler could feel the prince’s erection grind against the curve of his ass, even beneath all their layers of fabric.

        “Now then,” whispered Kamui, hooking his arm around Joker’s midsection, “remember, I’m all about pleasuring _you_ today, Joker.”  
The butler nodded, tensing as Kamui slipped his other hand into his pants, fingers curling around his half-hard cock.

The prince pulled Joker’s dick from its confines, stroking it slowly, fingers ghosting gently up and down the length.

        “K-Kamui-,” Joker stuttered out, blush staining his pale cheeks.

        “Don’t look away now, Joker,” whispered the prince, turning his head to plant a kiss against the butler’s exposed neck, “I want you to watch.”

        “I-,”

Kamui’s breath was hot against the butler’s skin, “Watch, Joker, I want you to.”

The butler inhaled deeply and nodded, “Yes, My Lord.”

The prince hummed in approval, loosening his grip on Joker’s midsection and electing instead to slip his free hand beneath the butler’s blouse.

Kamui felt his way up Joker’s chest, fingers dancing over the plains of his skin with pleasant familiarity.  The prince’s fingers slipped over one of Joker’s nipples and the butler let out a low moan.

        “I’m always forgetting,” breathed Kamui against Joker’s skin, “how very sensitive you are here.”

As though to prove his point, the prince pinched at the tender bud and Joker jumped at the unexpected attention.

Kamui smiled against his skin again.

        “Listen, Joker, I-,”

But he suddenly fell silent, frowning.

        “My Lord-,” Joker began, seeming worried.

Kamui took his hand from the butler’s chest and cupped it promptly over his mouth.

        “Sh-,” whispered the prince with an urgency that sent shivers down Joker’s spine, “someone’s coming.”

And just as Kamui had said, soft voices were bouncing off the corridor walls just outside the prince’s chambers.

Though Kamui had warned Joker to be quiet (and gone so far as to put a hand over his mouth), the prince did not stop his ministrations, hand still moving up and down the butler’s cock.

        “K-Kamui-,” Joker stuttered out as the prince quickened his pace, pausing only to thumb over the butler’s slit.

        “Quiet, Joker,” the prince hissed against his skin.

The voices must’ve been just beyond Kamui’s bedchamber door, since Joker could now identify them.

It was Felicia and, by the way she was apologising profusely and thanking her companion, Suzukaze was with her as well.

        “Master Kamui-,” Joker began again, in a futile attempt to halt the prince’s actions.

But Kamui pressed a kiss against the butler’s ear and bit lightly on the cartilage, “Do you want them to hear you, Joker?”

        “I-,” he began in reply.

The prince readjusted his hand, slipping his fingers into the butler’s mouth in an attempt to silence his worries and muffle his moans.

        “They’ll discover us if you keep making those sinful noises so loudly like you are,” said Kamui.

He didn’t sound the least bit worried.

 _Don’t tease me, My Lord,_ Joker thought to himself.

 _Oh but you are so very cute when you are worried,_ was Kamui’s unspoken reply within the butler’s mind.

The prince ran his fingers along Joker’s teeth and pressed down on his tongue, exploring the butler’s mouth with his hand when his mouth could not.

 

 _I think they’re gone, Master Kamui,_ said Joker after a few moments of silence.

The prince withdrew his fingers from the butler’s mouth and used his hand to direct Joker’s head sideways so that Kamui could kiss him.

        “I wanted to tell you-,” said Kamui, hand pumping up the butler’s cock fiercely, “that Aqua came by and we talked earlier.”

“Yes,” breathed Joker against the prince’s lips, “I talked with her in the stairwell.”

        “She gave me a different dragonstone,” Kamui breathed, “that lets me transform outside of battle.  And I got to thinking… you mentioned last week that perhaps we should experiment with my dragon-self.”

Joker nodded weakly for the prince to continue.

        “And I was wondering if you’d… be up for it,” he finished, thumb sliding over the butler’s slit as though to emphasize his point.

Joker jerked at the motion and he choked out a moan at it.

        “I’ll stop teasing you,” said Kamui softly in his ear, “I’ll let you cum, Joker.”

And that was enough for him.

        “Yes-,” whispered Joker, closing his eyes as he felt Kamui’s hand move with more purpose than it had earlier, “We should experiment.  But before that-, please-,”

The prince had already submitted to allowing Joker his sweet release, no longer requiring the butler to beg for it now that he had agreed to test the waters with Kamui’s dragon-self.

        “Yes-,” Joker was whispering, voice nearly inaudible as Kamui jerked him to completion.

With a stuttering sigh the butler came, semen spilling from the tip of his swollen cock in white ribbons.  His breath came out in short pants but Kamui didn’t seem bothered by Joker’s release.

In truth, Joker’s orgasm seemed to only spur the prince into action, manoeuvring the butler from his place in his lap to instead sit at the bed’s edge.

 

        “Are you comfortable?” asked Kamui, glancing up into the butler’s face.

        “Yes,” Joker whispered, cheeks going red when the prince slipped a few fingers beneath his waistband.

Kamui leaned forwards and kiss him deeply, pushing Joker flat against the sheets and busily working to get him unclothed.

The prince had become rather adept at ridding Joker of his clothing quickly.

 

        “I want you to tell me if you don’t want to do this,” said Kamui, pulling back to gaze into Joker’s eyes.

The butler nodded.

        “If at any point,” said the prince, “you are uncomfortable, tell me and we will stop.”  
        “I understand, Lord Kamui,” Joker whispered.

The prince nodded slowly and his ruby gaze raked over Joker’s form beneath him.

        “My Lord?”

Kamui let out a shuddering breath as he lightly ran one of his hands along the plains of Joker’s exposed chest, tracing the curves and muscles of his skin.

        “Kamui-,” said Joker again, “are you alright?”

The prince nodded and lifted his gaze to meet Joker’s, “I-It’s nothing to worry about.  I just… I want to remember this time.”

The butler blinked and then returned the nod, finally understanding the prince’s slowness.

It had become common knowledge that on occasion, when Kamui transformed into his dragon-self, he forgot most of what went on during his change.

And more often than not, especially during sex, the prince forgot nearly everything.  Kamui had said that he retained some images but other than that, there was a gap in his memory.

To a certain extent, Joker understood Kamui’s worries; there was something unnerving about not remembering what one said or did in the past.

        “O-of course,” he replied, hoping he hadn’t left Kamui in an awkward silence for too long.

        “Enough of that, though,” said the prince, seeming eager to move past his thoughts.

Joker didn’t blame him.

Kamui held himself over the butler, mouth landing atop Joker’s and tongue pushing into his compliant mouth to taste him.  At the same time, the prince’s hot hand had slipped back into his waistband, fingers curling gently around his cock.

        “Kamui-,” Joker hissed out as the prince withdrew, free hand slipping into his bedside table drawer.

        “Yes, Joker, Dearest?” answered the prince, pausing all his efforts to apply a liberal amount of lube across his fingers.

The butler let out a needy sigh.

        “Patience, now,” said Kamui quietly.

Though he seemed equally eager and was scarcely able to contain himself.  Joker took pleasure in the thought.

 _At least I’m not the only one excited,_ he thought.

 _Definitely not,_ Kamui replied in his head.

        “Can you hear all the thoughts that I have?” Joker asked suddenly, seeming genuinely interested.

The prince shrugged slightly as he tugged the butler’s leggings down to his knees.

        “Not usually but when it’s just the two of us like this,” said Kamui with a helpless noise, “then I can hear what you think.”

_You can really hear everything?_

“Why?” asked the prince aloud, “Thinking about testing my skills, Joker?”

 _Lord Kamui,_ thought the butler, willing himself to school his features so as not to give anything away, _I want you to fill me with your cock and cum so that if I could, I would carry the weight of your child._

Kamui’s ruby eyes slit with heated arousal and his fangs dropped down over his lower lip, wings unfurling delicately from his back and tail flicking into existence.

        “So you really can hear all my thoughts,” said Joker under his breath.

        “Did you mean it?” asked Kamui quietly.

He had a faint lisp that Joker found endearing.

        “Yes,” was the butler’s equally quiet reply.

 

        Kamui kissed Joker deeply, mouth slipping from his just as easily as it found its way there in the first place.  The prince wasted no time sampling the expanse of the butler’s exposed skin.

 _Can you still hear me, Master Kamui?_ Asked Joker in the prince’s mind.

Kamui bit down at the butler’s collarbone, hard enough that the skin was sure to bruise by the following day, as was his way.  The prince continued his ministrations, dotting Joker’s skin with bites that sat proudly around his throat like a prized necklace.

At the same time, Kamui rubbed his finger in slow circles around the butler’s ass, getting his skin accustomed to the feeling.  And as Joker was about to speak again in an attempt to get some verbal response from the prince, Kamui slid his finger into Joker’s ass down to the knuckle.

Whatever the butler had decided to say to the prince, he had swallowed his words back down, silenced by the sudden intrusion.

        “K-Kamui-,” Joker tried again, voice coming out weaker than he had expected.

        “Sh, sh,” comforted Kamui, sounding much more human than Joker had thought he would, “you’re doing just fine, you’re doing great, Joker.”

Surprised more by Kamui’s gush of encouragement than anything else, the butler simply nodded as the prince buried a second finger inside of him.

        “Master Kamui,” whispered Joker, glad to have regained some strength in his voice, “please hurry-,”

        “Now, now,” said Kamui with frustrating patience, “I will not go quickly and risk hurting you, Joker, Dearest.”

The butler let out an annoyed noise that Kamui seemed to find equally as amusing as irritating.

        “I won’t hurt you-,” the prince said with a degree of finality that Joker found obnoxious.

        “You are only patient when it pleases you,” he muttered under his breath.

Kamui’s third finger shoved into him with less care than its predecessors.  The roughness had Joker jerking at the attention.

        “This is why I’m going slowly,” said Kamui to prove his point.

Joker let out a surrendering sigh, “Do as you wish, Lord Kamui.”

        “But if you’re sure-,” said the prince after a moment.

The butler quirked an eyebrow, “Just don’t be too rough, yes?  That’s all I ask.”

Kamui shook his head, “I am undeserving if you, Joker, Dearest.”

He withdrew his fingers from their places within the butler and he took a step back, putting his hands to his head as he shifted.

Joker took a moment to take in Kamui’s full dragon-form, always awed by his beauty.

 _Joker, Dearest,_ said Kamui in the butler’s mind, spurring him into action.

        “Shall I turn like this?” Joker asked, moving to flip onto his stomach, raising his ass invitingly towards the dragon.

 _Very kind of you to offer yourself up so nicely,_ the dragon prince whispered in his mind, voice slightly mischievous.

 

        Kamui placed his paws on the bed, claws latching into the sheets as he pressed the tip of his swollen cock against Joker’s entrance.

The butler clenched involuntarily at the intrusion and Kamui pressed his chest against Joker’s back in silent support.

 _Relax, Joker, Dearest,_ said the prince in his mind, _this is for enjoyment._

The butler nodded, “K-keep going-,”

Kamui didn’t need to be told twice; he pushed deeper into Joker, a low moan finding its way past his lip-less mouth.

 _Your patience was a façade, was it now?_ Thought Joker in disbelief.

Though some part of him was relieved; he didn’t want to seem too giddy to experience Kamui’s dragon-self lest things take a turn for the worst.  Not that he was expecting them to.

The dragon prince shoved deeper and Joker could feel the weight of Kamui’s cock within him.  He had never felt such a sense of heavy fullness before and yet with Kamui within him as he was, the sensation was definitely present now.

Kamui paused, the silent signal that he was fully-sheathed.

“Y-you’re free to move, Master Kamui-,” said Joker, taking the moment of blessed rest to speak.

The dragon let out a puff of hot breath against the nape of Joker’s neck in acknowledgment.

 

Kamui withdrew slightly and thrusted back into the heated confines of the butler’s ass, lower jaw dropping to release a low groan of pleasure.

Joker offered his own a moment later as the prince pounded into him. 

As though feeling that the butler needed further stimulation, Kamui’s long tongue lolled out, touching briefly at the back of Joker’s neck before moving to trace his jawline.

Finally the prince’s tongue pushed its way between Joker’s lips, enthusiastically exploring his mouth.  The butler moaned as Kamui’s tongue found its way down his throat, coiling into the tight space and curling deeper within him.

 _Yes, yes-,_ Joker thought, hoping his silent words would act as an adequate encouragement for the dragon prince.

Kamui seemed to sense Joker’s pleasure, moving to adjust his movements so that his tongue and cock were moving together within the butler.

His tongue was slipping further down Joker’s throat than the butler remembered and it feel so _nice_ , being stuffed with Kamui.

 

        Something in Kamui’s mind—that human part of his consciousness—found this so exhilarating.  He couldn’t believe that he didn’t remember these things as they happened.

The prince was entranced by the way that Joker twitched and writhed beneath him, struggling to take all of him.  Kamui pulled his tongue from within the butler, hoping to encourage some more of his sinful sounds.

Joker was a moaning mess beneath the dragon and Kamui wished, hoped, prayed, that he’ll remember everything this time.

 _I don’t want to forget,_ he thought to himself as though that would ensure that his memory would stay intact.

Joker was pleading with him now, the only coherent words that Kamui could pick out were a variety of whimpered, ‘Lord Kamui-,’s and ‘please-,’es.

And then the prince is mounting his climax, thrusts becoming erratic and merciless and Joker’s hands are fists in the sheets.  He slips his tongue back into the butler’s mouth and Joker gives a low hum of appreciation.

 _At least let me remember that he likes that,_ thought the prince hazily.

Joker is using all his strength to keep himself held upright for Kamui and a mewl rises from the prince’s lip-less mouth. 

He spills his thick seed into Joker with a low groan and stays like that for a moment, letting the butler adjust to the heavy load within himself.

        “Yes-,” says Joker when Kamui’s tongue slips out of him, “P-please stay like this for a moment, Lord Kamui.”

The prince acquiesces and Joker finds himself grateful.  But even with Kamui’s cock still plugging him, the prince’s cum is already sliding down his leg.

Joker takes one of his hands from the sheets and puts it to his stomach, feeling the weight of Kamui’s seed within him. 

        “You’ve done what I asked,” Joker said quietly, sounding genuinely impressed.

 _Do share your meaning, Joker, Dearest,_ said Kamui’s voice in the butler’s head.

        “When I tested you earlier with the telepathy,” Joker clarified, “I asked you to stuff me and you’ve done it.”

Kamui laughed lightly in his head.

 _I can’t really help it,_ he admitted.

Joker inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

        “Alright-,” he began.

But the feeling of Kamui’s cock within him disappeared just as he was going to ask the prince to pull out.

        “Lord Kamui-?” he began, glancing over his shoulder towards the prince in worry.

Kamui had shifted back into his human form and gave the butler a lopsided grin.

        “What are you grinning about?” Joker asked, feeling blush stain his cheeks at his splayed position.

He closed his legs, frowning as he felt more of the prince’s cum trail down his leg.

        “It’s nothing,” said Kamui, “I just-, I think I remember everything this time.”

Joker’s gaze softened for a moment and the beginnings of a small smile tugged at his lips, “I’m glad to hear it, My Lord.”

 

Kamui hooked his arm around the butler’s mid-centre and stretched out on the bed with a heavy sigh.

        “That was nice,” he said, closing his ruby eyes.

Joker leaned against the prince’s chest and nodded, “I enjoyed it.”

        “I couldn’t be happier to hear it,” said Kamui, opening one eye to observe Joker quietly.

The butler ran his fingers lightly over the ring of bites at his neck.  Some of them had already began to bruise.

        “Do you dislike it?” asked the prince suddenly, seeming uncharacteristically self-conscious.

Joker shook his head, “No, that’s not it.  Besides, it’s a nice way to remember you by, Lord Kamui.”

The prince blinked and a faint blush spread across his cheeks; he had clearly not been expecting that sort of answer.

Joker took pleasure in surprising the prince like that.

 

        “It’s like a reminder that I’m yours,” said Joker softly.

His voice was so soft that Kamui struggled to hear him.

        “I’m glad it was you,” the prince replied after a moment, “out of everyone in camp, I’m glad that it ended up being you.”

Joker moved to stare up at him, violet eyes wide with wonder.

        “Honestly now,” said Kamui with an embarrassed laugh, “I can’t see myself with anyone else.”

Joker smiled gently at him, seeming grateful for this bit of information; it was nice to know he was so appreciated.

        “It looks like you’re stuck with me for the long run then,” said the prince playfully.

Joker shrugged, “It could be worse, I suppose.”

 

The prince sighed and leaned to kiss the place above Joker’s heart.

        “I just want it to be like this forever,” he whispered, breath tickling the butler’s skin.

Joker closed his eyes and nodded, “It would be a nice change, waking up by your side like this with no war to worry about, without the constant fear of death hanging over us as it does.”

They laid together quietly for a few moments, both comfortable with the silence.

        “Hey, Joker,” said Kamui, pausing to direct his gaze towards the butler’s face, “when this silly war is over, can I marry you?”

Joker spluttered for a moment before regaining his composure.  He propped himself up on one elbow so that he could gaze into the prince’s face to gauge if he were serious or not.

Kamui was very serious.

        “I am simply your servant,” said Joker after a moment.

He had wanted to say so much more, of course.

‘You are a prince and I am nowhere near your station,’ he wanted to say.

‘You are a prince deserving of another royal, not a servant like myself, Prince Kamui,’ he wanted to say.

‘You are a prince and even though I am not nobility like you, even though I do not shine as you do, I would be honoured to walk this world by your side forever,’ he wanted to say.

But Joker said none of these things.

        “Hey, Joker,” said Kamui, “It is my hope that you know me better than that.”  
        “Better than what, My Lord?”

It was the prince’s turn to stare.

        “That status doesn’t—and will never—matter to me.  I mated with you and I love you and nothing is ever going to change that.  Do you understand?”

Joker blinked at him, violet eyes narrowing as he calculated some unspoken thoughts.

        “And also-,” said Kamui, noticeably softer than his earlier comment, “I _can_ read your mind.  In case you’ve forgotten, that is.”

 

The butler’s gaze flickered back to the prince and Kamui smiled gently at him.

        “ _I would be honoured to walk this world by your side forever_ , or something?” said Kamui, ruby eyes twinkling.

Joker elbowed his gently.

“Do not mock me, Prince Kamui.”

“Just ‘Kamui,’” said the prince, “I’m gonna marry you when all this over, just you watch me, Joker.”

The butler turned away so he could roll his eyes in playful disbelief even though the prince couldn’t see.

        “If you so wish it, Kamui.”

The prince leaned over and kissed him on the forehead tenderly.

“I’m serious.  I can almost see it now,” he said, voice sounding like the jingling of bells, “Kamui, Prince of the Invisible Kingdom and his lovely husband the Duke.”

        “Yes but ‘Joker, Duke of the Invisible Kingdom’ sounds a bit silly, doesn’t it?” said Joker under his breath.

Kamui blinked at him for a moment before he burst out laughing.

        “We’ll work on the title then,” he said with a lopsided grin, “but then again, we’ll have a lot of time to work on it, yeah?”

Joker shook his head and nestled beneath Kamui’s chin, feeling truly content in the prince’s warm embrace.

        “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you thought you'd seen the last of ole crow, did you? nope, im back again, risen from the fucking dead to present to all of you little gremlins this lovely finale for this piece.  
> im saying its a finale but things can change so maybe another chapter? (but probably not ahahah)  
> anyway... this chapter was a bit short than im used to... apologies on that front. but regardless, i hope you enjoyed all this... whatever it is...hm.


End file.
